


蜜

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: “让我滚蛋还流这么多水，你贱不贱呐？”
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	蜜

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇×猫  
> 双性 双龙  
> 强迫

“李鹤东，你还想去哪儿？”

高大的男人步步逼近，冰冷的目光透过镜片刺向心脏，眼里找不出一丝感情，冷血动物不止定义着生理特征，更诠释着这人的漠然。

缩在墙角的这位与他不同，即使身陷绝路脊背发凉，也依旧流淌着滚热的血。

李鹤东确实无路可退了，他困在谢金和墙角构成的三角空间里，狭小，窒息，插翅难逃，更不用说他现在正面对着的是一个如此狡猾的捕猎者。

怨不得别人，李鹤东几乎该逃出去了，是他自己回来的。

“是你让人在外面散布自己被杀的消息。”

语气确定，这件事不必多想，就是为了让他回来的。消息刚传到李鹤东耳边，他就识破了，道上谁不知道谢金心狠手辣冷酷无情，但凡有人敢挡他道的一般活不过第二天，更别说取他性命了，这消息一传出来就被打上谣言的标签。李鹤东才逃出来没几天，按理说怎么也不会因为这种破事回去，但他就是担心，止不住得心慌，他不想待在谢金身边，但也不想他出事。

就回去看一眼，大不了再逃出去。

“知道是假的还来，你是不是傻。”笑在肉皮里含着，谢金又往前跨一步，膝盖挤进李鹤东的两腿间，两人几乎贴在一起，李鹤东的鼻息掺着点恐惧喷在他脖颈间，他一定害怕极了，但又拼命克制着身体的战栗，这副模样落在谢金眼里，却瞧出一点乖巧，正合适被教训教训，“我来跟你玩点儿好玩的。”

“你他妈……”

所有反抗被一一压制，裤子被撕扯开丢到一边，上身的T恤堪堪遮住耻部，双手被拽住拉过头顶，施着蛮力压在粗糙的墙面上，手腕的疼痛不值一提，注意力正因其他刺激分散，被牵制住的人被迫站直，腿间含入一枚小巧的跳蛋，低频的震动好巧不巧卡在腺体上，消磨着意志，爱液顺着肌肉曲线滑落，两条腿因这无尽头的刺激止不住地颤抖，即便如此，他也要呛上一句。

“呸，滚蛋……！”

“啐得还挺高。”

谢金不恼，他对李鹤东向来宽容，小猫爱发脾气，偶尔挠他一下可以原谅，他想不明白是哪里出了差错，他明明对人这么好，为什么还要离开？

李鹤东作为玩具被买回来快有一年，不过谢金只是让人跟着自己，从没碰过他，脏的臭的活也不让人掺和，他对李鹤东够好的了，好到手下都以为他在和这只小猫咪谈恋爱。

但玩具终究是玩具，今天他就要好好玩一把。

李鹤东的物种是猫，并不算罕见，市场上价格平平，李鹤东值更高的价，一点是因为他干净，这第二点，源于不同常人的双套性征，也难为他能干净这么久，如果当初是别人买去，想必早就被玩坏了，也就谢金，压得住耐性，令人捉摸不透，旁人来看说不出的怪异，私下里都在传他没那功能。

如果李鹤东能活过今晚，他一定要把这些人的脑袋一个一个打爆。

刚挤进来时李鹤东以为自己要裂开了，虽说阴道本就比后庭湿润，身体自发的分泌着液体，淌着水润滑甬道，为性交做足准备，但他在那之前并没做扩张，更不用说这是他第一次承受插入，疼痛裹着麻痒酸胀在他脑子里闪白光，没有半点快感可言，他不知道自己有没有流血，只能感觉到有液体从穴内挤出，顺着腿根滑落，而另一条通道里还有个跳蛋在嗡嗡作响。

谢金也不怎好受，李鹤东太紧，他又太大，阴茎被穴口箍住，深处似乎还隐隐地在吸他，幸好有分泌液作润滑，不然一定更难进入。

“让我滚蛋还流这么多水，你贱不贱呐？”

“滚……”

李鹤东生疏地接纳着他人的性器，即使这人是谢金，他也不想再继续做下去了。他依旧靠在墙上保持着站立姿势，一条腿被拎起折在腰间，巨刃在他体内不知疲倦地进进出出，而他的阴茎则因为疼痛疲软着。这只是场单方面的泄欲，他们甚至不在床上。

谢金似乎想换个花样玩，突然贴近他耳根细语，喉结的震动直接从皮肤传来，李鹤东没能听明白他想干什么。

“你还记得我是什么物种吗。”

他当然记得，谢金是蛇，是危险的，冰冷的，无情的存在，游走在利益场上却能全身而退，是捕食者，是杀戮者，他甚至撞见过这人碾碎另一人的头颅。

等等，不对……李鹤东突然意识到他想干什么，拼命挣扎起来。

“不要！你休想……你，啊啊……！”

“别乱动……”

蛇类的另一根阳具硬挺着抵在猫咪的后穴，一个挺腰一同送进去，还在里面工作的跳蛋被顶到更深处，龟头碾过前列腺继续往里捅，两根鸡巴此时只隔着一层肉壁，疼痛间李鹤东竟觉出一丝快感，疲软的性器因着这份刺激跳了跳，半勃起耷拉在腿间。

“不要再进去了，呜……谢、金，谢爷……你拿出去……”

前后两个洞被一起操干着，磨蹭得李鹤东终于从这场性爱中感受到爽，就连疼痛仿佛也化为了调味剂，但前前后后都被塞满，又涨得他难受，谢金还老是插到底，他只能尽力垫起脚来躲避冲撞。

小声的求饶听在心里不禁让人愉悦，谢金看着面前这人红着眼角躲闪视线的模样心也软了不少，他今天本就是想好好教训一下这人，要是能顺势留下来更好不过，什么时候挥鞭子什么时候给糖，老谋深算的人心里清楚得很。被钳制的双手重获自由，谢金引导着一只手搂上自己脖颈，又将另一条腿也拎起，托着李鹤东屁股把他抱起来，操起来更方便了。

“自己抱紧，松手就掉下去了。”重力作用下谢金操得更深了，他能感受到脖子上的手正渐渐收紧，背后的衬衣布料也被人拽得皱起，小猫把脸埋在自己肩膀上呜咽着，听到他说的话想再抓牢点，但另一只手却不敢攀上来，只是缩在胸前。

“鹤东自己揉揉，你射了我就停下来好不好？”

谢金放软了语气，和李鹤东商量着来，今天是他赢了，适时结束才能更好开展下一次游戏，来日方长。李鹤东只知道谢金似乎又变回曾经温柔的样子，听话地握住自己抬头的性器上下撸动，不时送去一两声细小的猫叫给谢金听。

谢金把人顶在墙上操得更猛了。

最后李鹤东应该是被操昏过去的，等意识回来时已经穿着睡衣躺在床上了，谢金坐在床边正看书，见他醒来抬头望向他微笑，丝毫不见禽兽模样。

“饿了吗？先喝点牛奶暖暖。”谢金给他端来一杯温牛奶。

李鹤东接过来小口小口地抿着喝，小半杯下去后就停下动作，也望向谢金微笑。

他早在不知觉间踏入谢金的甜蜜陷阱，在温柔的沼泽里越陷越深，他逃不走的。

-END-


End file.
